


The Glow

by Nath_The_Master



Series: Falling Fast, Flying Free--A Nathleka Collection [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Nath the big brother, Nathleka, Peacock Miraculous, Peacock Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Russian Nathaniel, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Yuri!!! On Ice Mentions, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nath_The_Master/pseuds/Nath_The_Master
Summary: The Glow--1} A feeling you have when you have physical affection with your soulmate.2} The light that appears over your heart when you meet your soulmate.3} A bright light.





	1. Soulmate Timer: One Day

I was part of the 5% of people on Earth who hadn't meet their soulmates by the time they were seventeen. There was, surprisingly enough, one other five-percenter in my class, the artist, Nathanael Kurtzberg. I glanced over at his table to see him drawing yet again and marvelled at how well he had matured. The once small, shy, tomato was now an extremely tall, shy, well groomed and HANDSOME tomato. Puberty had hit him late (very, he was sixteen when it had finally hit) but well. 

I sighed, knowing it was unlikely that we would ever be together as I scribbled more song lyrics in my notebook during science. I know, I was supposed to be paying attention, but science was really boring. I continued writing, not paying attention until the bell rang and Rose tapped my shoulder, telling me the class was over for the day. I headed down the steps, waving at Marinette and Adrien as I passed by them. They were the class's newest couple, along with their superhero identities, Ladybug and Chat Noir. Rose and I decided to go to the park to work on homework, instead of the normal library. Rose and I sat by a fountain, on a nearby bench. We managed to get all of our history and most of our French done before we heard cries for help. I looked up and saw an old man in a white and red Hawaiian shirt was trying to reach a cane someone had kicked away from him. I ran over, grabbed the cane from the concrete, and handed it to him, helping him up.

“Are you okay sir?” I asked him, worried that such an old man could have hurt himself.

“Call me Master Fu. And I am fine, thank you very much, young woman,” he replied with a smile.

I smiled back, then headed back to Rose. After managing to finish our French homework, Rose had to leave for family dinner, so we headed off towards our own respective homes.

"Tell your mom hi for me!" I called over my shoulder as I was leaving. Rose grinned and flashed me a thumbs up over her shoulder. I walked the ten minutes home, then unlocked the apartment over my grandmother's cafe. Making my way through the dark house, I found my room, then flopped on my bed, dropping my bag on the bed. I heard something clatter out, and I rolled onto my stomach to look at it. I saw a strange, hexagonal box with a cool Chinese dragon design on it laying on the black shag carpet. I reached over all 13 of my pillows, grabbed the box and opened it, raising an eyebrow when something flew out of it.  I realized it was a moth-butterfly-dragonfly THING. It was small, maybe 30 centimetres at its longest, with shimmery fur. It had little squares all over it, fading from an electric blue to a bright purple. It had a long, flat, oval tail with matching wing-like things sprouting from its back. I glanced down, checking that there was no remote, and saw two identical silver arm cuffs. 

I saw it's small mouth like thingy open and... “Hi!” a squeaky, high pitched voice came out, not unlike Rose's.

“HOLY SHIT! YOU CAN TALK!” I shouted. This was getting freakier by the minute.

“Yes, I can. My name is Onsei! Japanese for voice!” It replied, seemingly super happy.

“Wh-what are you?” I asked, already trying to figure out if this had been in some sort of underfunded American horror movie. 

“I am a kwami! You will now be a miraculous hero! Just put on the cuffs!”

I glared at it. I absolutely did not 100% trust that thing. I saw a flash of purple and blue, and suddenly-against my will-the arm cuffs were on my arms.

“Now what?” I sighed.

"Now I explain what you can do and how to do it! First, all miraculous holders have a special power, like Ladybug's lucky charm, Chat Noir's Cataclysm, or Pavlin's star shooter! Yours is Sonikkubūmu, meaning sonic boom, and it's exactly as it sounds! You can use it once per transformation. Any questions so far?"

I was hesitant, this was kinda terrifying, "No..."

"Great! Second, weapons. All good heroes need a weapon to defend themselves with. Kinda like Ladybug's yo-yo, Chat's staff, or Pavlin's Bow and quiver. You have something like boomerangs made of records, their super sharp! Third, transforming. To transform into a superhero, shout 'Onsei, turn it up!' and to transform back into your normal self, shout 'Onsei, shut it off!'. Any questions?" 

"Yeah, can I pick my name?" I was already running through lists of names to go by a super-me in my head. I hoped I get to pick.

"Yep! What do you have in mind?"

"Erekutora. Now can I transform?"

“Yeah, let's go!” she replied. Wait, when had I started thinking of Onsei as she?

“Onsei, turn it up!” I muttered, suddenly cautious. 

“Say it with more enthusiasm!” Voix told me, still annoyingly enthusiastic.

“Onsei, turn it up!” I shouted, louder this time, glad that my parents weren't home to hear me.

A bright glow filled the room, and I threw my hands over my eyes to protect my vision. When it faded, I moved my hands, and my jaw dropped. I was in a bodysuit with the same ombre, cascading square pattern as Onsei's fur on it. I had black thigh high boots and elbow length gloves fading into the suit with a mask over my face and blue streaks blending in with the purple in my hair. A record that had the words ‘La Musique’ on it appeared at my waist.

“Woah." I was speechless at my outfit, and how it revealed how curvy I really was. KInda embarrassing. 

‘It is cool, isn’t it?’ I heard a voice say inside my head.

“Wha…?”

‘It’s me, Onsei! Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Pavil won't necessarily trust you at first, so you will have to prove you're 100% on their side good.' she spoke inside my head.  

“Okay,” I replied, then tentatively stepped to the window. I took a deep breath, then stepped out.

I was falling until suddenly, I wasn’t. I looked down and saw I was standing on a thing that was made up of small squares shifting from electric blue to deep purple constantly. It was a bit like a futuristic hoverboard, and after a bit of trial and error I found out if I leaned forward, I would go forward and vice versa. 

I leaned towards the Eiffel Tower, and I soared in that direction. I flew there, enjoying the wind in my hair and gracefully stepped off of my squares onto the top level of the Eifell Tower.

I stood there impatiently tapping my foot until I heard talking, ‘Do you think she’s an Akuma?’ I heard Chat Noir say, and I turned around with a big smile on my face.

“I’m not an Akuma, and I am supposed to be a new member of your team!” I told them, “My name is Erekutora. Now, let’s get on to introductions!”

I internally grimaced at how peppy I was, but no matter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MINOR edits. 
> 
> Onsei--voice  
> Sonikkubūmu--sonic boom  
> Erekutora--Electrica


	2. Nathan the Big Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foul language warning. Nath has quite the pottymouth, much like most of my friends.

**Nathaniel**

I swear today was the shittiest day I had had in a LONG time. I had gotten detention for drawing again, gotten a strict talking to by my mother, in Russian, for being in detention, had to walk 5 miles home, alone, IN THE RAIN, and almost missed patrol due to needing to watch Claire, who was sick. Now apparently, there was a new hero who looked strangely familiar. I had literally NO time for this! Claire and Ellie were home alone, something bad was bound to happen.

I huffed, glaring out at the rain. Erekutora had introduced herself to us, and Ladybug and Chat trusted her, but I didn't. She looked too familiar. I muttered in Ladybug's general direction, “I have to get home. My little sister is sick.”

“Aww. Tell her I hope she feels better.” Ladybug replied, waving. Chat saluted in my direction, and new girl rose a hand hesitantly. I bared my teeth in her direction instead of saying anything.

“I’ll make sure to tell her,” I responded, then leapt off of the rooftop, my feathers streaming behind me. This would be an amazing piece of art, Pavil falling from a building with his multi-coloured feathers flicking behind him, a serene smile on his face. I flipped in midair so I was facing up, then grabbed the edge of the roof I was aiming for, flipping onto the roof.

I leapt from roof to roof until I reached the spot where I had stashed my mére’s car and detransformed, feeling the familiar fabric of my blazer return to my figure. It wasn't the same blazer I had had at fifteen, but it was pretty similar. The first one was better, stupid growth spurts.

“Food?” Duusu asked me, floating near my head.

“When we get home,” I told her. I dug the keys out of my grey bag and unlocked the car, sliding into the driver's seat. I turned on the car, smiling a little at the music that immediately turned on. BABYMETAL. A Japanese metal band I had discovered from my brother's fiance. I sighed, resting my head on the steering wheel, then looked up and drove home. 

When I got to the driveway of our house, well, maybe a mansion, {Stupid overpaid figure skater brother} way out in the country, I grabbed the mail from the mailbox, and drove to the top of the driveway, parking the car at the top. I grabbed my bag and the pharmacy bag with Claire’s medicine and headed inside to see Claire standing in the middle of the entry hall rubbing her eyes.

“Na-ath,” she whined, “my stomach hurts.” The poor thing was way too pale, even for our Russian colouring, and shaking, even though she was wearing three robes. 

I scooped her up and grabbed her medicine in my free hand and headed to the stairs. “I know. I got medicine for you. You can take it then go to bed.” We got to the second floor and I put her down so I could open the dog gate at the top. I didn’t even know why we had one, mama is allergic to dogs.

“I’m gonna be sick!” Claire shouted, making me jump about 30 centimetres in the air. I scooped her up, leapt over the gate-thanks Duusu-and ran to the bathroom. I held her red hair back and rubbed her back as she got sick in the toilet, and then carried her to the room she shared with her twin sister Ellie after cleaning her up, tucked her into bed, forced some medicine in her, and got her and Ellie to sleep in separate rooms so Ellie wouldn’t get sick. I gently closed the door of Ellie's room and headed downstairs to get something to eat, only to see that Duusu had eaten everything in sight. I sighed, then cleaned up the kitchen and bathroom and headed back upstairs. I went to my room on the third floor- well, my room was the whole third floor- and collapsed on my paint splattered bed only to hear muffled shouts coming from beneath me. I leapt off of my bed and saw I had almost squished Duusu.

“It’s not nice to squash people, you know.” she told me, rubbing her head.

“Sorry Duusu, I didn’t see you there,” I replied, flipping over onto my back, looking at the hand-painted art on my ceiling. It was a mural of space, with my whole family floating together. Viktor and Yuuri, mére and mama, Claire and Ellie, and me. 

Duusu flew to her bed that I had ‘borrowed’ from Claire and Ellie-it used to be a doll’s bed -and immediately started snoring. I changed into my pyjamas -red and purple sweatpants- and flopped onto my bed, this time not squishing anyone. I habitually looked at the timer on my left wrist that told me when I would be paired with a soulmate and saw it was...tomorrow?! What the fuck?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda minor edits.


	3. They All Ship It

I woke up strangely happy. I got out of bed, got dressed, did my makeup, and headed to school, stopping by Marinette’s parent's bakery on the way. I headed to the steps, nibbling on a croissant as I waited for Rose.

“Hi, Juleka!” Rose greeted me. Rose grabbed my wrist and looked at the clock on my wrist as she did every morning.

“Oh. My. God. You’re going to meet your soulmate in 10 minutes!” she squealed, attracting the attention of everyone within a ten-foot radius.

Soon, everyone was crowding around Rose and me, talking about who it might be. We had class in ten minutes, so who knows. It was rare, but you could have met your soulmate before, but your timer goes off at another, more significant moment. The bell rang, so everyone made their ways to the classroom. Just as the second bell rang to start class, Nathaniel ran in, shocking everyone at his appearance. He looked exhausted, with his hair messed up, his blazer falling off of his broad shoulders, and a strange looking pendant hanging on his chest, shadows under his eyes darker than my eyeshadow, and what looked like traces of vomit on the edges of his purple pants. His clothes were all wrinkled, and it was the same thing he was wearing yesterday.

In his haste to sit down, he dropped his sketchbook, it falling open to a page where there was a sketch of Marinette standing next to Ladybug, Adrien standing next to Chat Noir, me standing next to my superhero self Erekutora, and himself standing next to the Russian superhero, Pavil.

I stood up and bent down to help him. Our hands brushed as we both reached for the sketchbook, and our chests, right over our hearts, glowed to symbolize soulmates, his blue and mine purple. We stared at each other, and our history teacher, Mr Monin, ushered us out of the classroom with our homework, leaving us with no comprehension time.

In Collége, when you got your soulmate you were allowed to miss the day so you could get to know your soulmate better, and spend the day together.

Nathaniel told me, his cheeks slightly red, “We can go to my house if you want.”

“All right,” I replied, also feeling red in the face. “Let's go.”

Nathaniel led me to a really nice silver car with a Russian license plate, pulled out keys, and unlocked it.

“Is this your car?” I asked him, confused.

“No. It’s my Mére’s car. I borrow it because my house is too far away to walk to school.” He replied, with a half smirk on his face. _So hot._ He opened the passenger side door for me and smiled. _Makes him even hotter._ This was a side of him I had never seen before, confident. It was a lot like Pavil's personality. I slid in and buckled my seatbelt as he turned the car on, a familiar Japanese kawaii metal band filling the interior. 

“So, tell me about your family,” I told him.

\--------POV Change---------

“Well,” I replied to Juleka’s statement, “I am staying with foster parents right now, and have been since I was five. My real mother is an alcoholic, and my father died two years ago. When it started getting really bad, my older brother and I ran away during a family vacation to here. My mama found us in the alleyway behind her house, standing in the rain with my arm bleeding and bruises on every inch of my body that my mother could reach, and Vitya's silver hair all matted and messily chopped off. She brought me inside, and soon I was staying with her and her wife, Gabriel Agreste’s assistant, Natalie Sancour, while Vitya-my older brother-went back to Russia to continue skating. One day, when I was about 11, I went to get the mail and when I opened the door, there was an open box on the porch. I looked inside and saw two newborns with the same red hair and teal eyes as me, so I could assume my mother had had twins. I brought them inside, and Mama and Mére started caring for them too.”

I saw her glance out of the window, and her jaw hit the floor as we drove into my neighbourhood, Trocadéro. I drove up the driveway of my house and parked the car in my driveway. I got out and opened her door for her, as was polite. I brought her to the porch, straightened out my clothing, and took a deep breath.

“Will you go to prom with me?” I asked her, to hear my sisters cheering through the slightly cracked open window. 

"Well, we have to get to know each other better, but sure!" She replied, laughing, "Since we're here, you may as well get cleaned up. Maybe take a nap." She shoved my shoulder, quite a feat, as I was a head and a half taller than her. 

I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly, "My sister Claire was sick last night, and mama and mere are on a business trip so I had to stay up all night taking care of her."

"You need a nap, Nathy!" Ellie called through the open window. Juleka laughed,  _such a sweet sound_ , and dragged me into the living room, Claire and Ellie directing her in the right way. Ten minutes later, I was passed out on the couch with my new girlfriend curled up next to me and my sisters playing with my hair.

******TIMESKIP & POV CHANGE******

When we walked into the classroom the next day, Nath's arm around my shoulders protectively, everyone stood up and cheered, even Chloe and Sabrina.

"The 5%-ers are no more!" came from one side of the room, while an "I ship it!" came from Chloe. Being the suave mother fucker he is, Nath leaned down and kissed me. 

 

_So this is what they call The Glow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda minor edits, like changing Nath's miraculous and helping the story flow better. Thanks for Grammarly for correcting my awful grammar, and my BFF Karma for reading this through and just being awesome.
> 
> XO Nath


End file.
